Dragontech Inc
by Spark D. Ryu
Summary: After the accidental explosion of a lab, a tear in the universe allows magic to seep in. As rebellion and anarchy arise around the globe, Natsu turns his company into a guild of mages, fighting to protect the future. Better summary inside. NOT YAOI!
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! I got a little bit anxious seeing as how so few people voted so far so I decided I would post a portion of the story I liked the best. This is really only the prologue, so the narration will seem a bit strange but starting with the first chapter, I can promise it will be much more exciting. So, without further ado, here it is. The prologue to Dragontech Inc! Oh, and this is not a yaoi, it is just that Natsu and Gray will be the primary characters. Well, Natsu will be anyways. Gray will just appear more frequently than others.**

**Summary: **

After the accidental explosion of a laboratory studying nuclear fusion and particle physics, a tear in the fabric of the universe allows magic to seep in. While the majority of people remain the same, some start waking up with strange powers. As lawlessness and anarchy start brewing across the globe, the people need someone to save them. That's where Natsu Dragneel, CEO of Dragontech Inc., steps in. With his own magical powers, he turns his technological company into a guild filled with the most powerful mages the world has seen. Will he be able to stop the destruction of the world? (Funny, suspenseful, close to resembling the actual Fairy Tail plot and setting, may turn darker as the story progresses, rated T, possibly M)

* * *

><p>Rushing over to the computer the scientist rapidly began typing in various codes, all of which did nothing to help. All around him, his colleagues raced back and forth, attempting to cool down the rapidly overheating fusion drive they had developed. One man in a dark red coat shouted stood at in front of the drive yelling orders, the heat burning his skin as he attempted to manually shut down the systems. Realizing all attempts were futile he ordered all personnel to evacuate immediately. As the last researcher stumbled onto the evacuation boat the metal doors behind him slammed shut. The man in red activated all emergency systems, locking the fusion drive, and himself, behind hundreds of feet of metal and carbon nanotube-infused framework. The researchers on the ships looked back at the facility in the middle of the small island. A tiny dot was all that was visible.<p>

An enormous explosion engulfed the island, sending up flames the seemed to merge with the sky, the heat from which was even felt by the researchers, now 1000km away. They all bowed their heads in mourning, saying their prayers to the man who sacrificed his life so that they all may live.

That moment would forever be known as The Day of Two Suns. The immediate results of the explosion were a global temperature increase of 7˚F, the extinction of all life within a 700km radius, and most importantly the success of the experiment. For a period of 84 hours, the site of the explosion was home to a miniature star, that kept burning until collapsing in on itself, leaving nothing but a huge scar on the surface of the planet.

A funeral was held for the man who died that day. Thousands of people came to pay their respects to him and left, but one boy stayed at the grave for the three and a half days that the infant star burned. As the light receded, the star expelling the last of its power, the boy stood up, wiped away his tears, adjusted his scarf, and ran his hand through his pink hair.

"I'll find a way, father. I promise. One day, we'll be reunited again." The young boy said, walking away from the large gravestone. Surrounding the stone was a statue of a great dragon, spewing out flames into the sky. The young boy turned around for one last look, the letters engraved in the stone still visible:

**Here Lies Igneel Dragneel**

**Beloved researcher and father**

**May his sacrifice be forever remembered**

**November 17, x740 – July 7, x777**

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? Feel free to leave reviews with your opinions on the story. I'm always open to suggestions. Also, if you liked this story but haven't read my summaries story I urge you to do so. And if you feel like, don't hesitate to drop by my bio page and vote in the poll. Happy reading!<strong>

**-Spark D. Ryu**


	2. Anniversary

**Hey everybody! What's up? First off, I want to apologize for taking so long. My parents hounded me about AP exams and SATs. Then I was gone for a week on a school field trip. But anyways, enough with the excuses. School's over and now I am back to writing. I will try to get in as much as I can before I leave to visit my family in July. I'm not sure about internet access there so I can't promise anything. But until then, make sure to check for updates. Anyways, stop with the rambling and get on with it!**

**I made this one longer to make up for the time. I'll try to keep the length of all future chapters decent.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the sole property of Hiro Mashima. If I did own it, Erza would have probably kicked Jellal's ass and gotten together with Natsu by now.**

* * *

><p>"Sir, there's someone here to see you." The secretary said, walking into the room without bothering to knock.<p>

"Who is it?" responded the man, his pink hair shining in the sunlight pouring in through the window behind him.

"It's Mr. Makarov, sir. He wants to speak with you about your decision to shift the research and development team from the self-driving car operating system to the holographic projection screens. He doesn't seem too happy, sir." answered the secretary, her words clear and without personal emotion or opinion seeping in. Her illustrious brown hair tied in a loose bun, along with her small black-framed glasses accentuated the light grey suit she wore. The top of the jacket and blouse underneath was undone, revealing just enough cleavage to catch the attention of any man in the room, while still looking acceptable in the formal office setting.

"The old man, again. Why won't the board just leave me alone? I raised this company from the ground up and they have the nerve to tell me what is best for the company! Ugh." Natsu sighed, turning his chair around and facing out the window and watching the sunset above the horizon of tall skyscrapers. The city of Magnolia is considered one of the wealthiest in the world, with over 20% of the world's largest companies' headquarters located in the vast metropolis.

"You know, today marks the 15th anniversary of my father's death. I never had a chance to say goodbye. All of a sudden, he was just gone. And I was left all alone. None of the foster homes could handle me. Eventually I became homeless, living in the alley beside the Great Library downtown. I never went to school. And I certainly had no other family. So I studied. I read every one of those books in the Library. All 37,000 of them. But it never helped. I attempted to fill that gap my father left with books, but it only made it seem worse, somehow. Ah! I'm sorry, Cana. I didn't mean to drone on like that. I guess I just get a little depressed on this day. Tell Makarov to come in." Said Natsu, turning back around and sitting up in his chair, looking more professional.

"Yes, sir." Replied Cana, turning back around and letting Makarov enter before shutting the doors behind her.

Makarov walked up to the desk and sat down. "Mr. Dragneel, I see you are looking well. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important, I know how much of a celebrity you—"

"Cut the crap old man. What the hell does the board want from me now?" Natsu said, cutting off the small old man.

"…Very well, Natsu. The board thinks you should stop wasting company money on whatever gadgets and trinkets you think are interesting and focus on the large projects, like the car operating system." Said the old man, looking straight into Natsu's eyes.

Natsu sighed. "You know the board has no real power in this company, right? The only reason the board of executives exists is to satisfy the requirements for the government grants we receive each year. And I appointed you head of the board because I thought you were going to help me keep them under control."

"I know," the old man replied, "But I need to tell you what the board thinks so they will be happy, thinking they are making a difference."

Natsu got up and opened the door. "Thank you for hard work, Makarov-san. Please continue performing your job this well." He said, ushering the little man out the door.

"I shall see you soon Natsu. And, I'm sorry. I know this is the anniversary of your father's death. I give my condolences." He replied, walking out the door.

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

><p>"Get your lazy asses in gear! I leave for 5 minutes and you all decide to have a coffee break! You're lucky I don't fire the lot of you! I can replace the lot of you in a heartbeat! Now, I want the progress report on my desk in 2 hours and it better be damn good news!" Gray yelled, before once again leaving the development lab. He couldn't believe that he had to put up with those idiots who call themselves scientists. Crossing the large glass tunnel suspended between the two buildings, Gray crossed over to the corporate side of Dragontech Inc.<p>

As he entered, a guard reading the newspaper heard the doors open and said, "Badge and credentials."

"You're kidding right." Gray said in an equally monotone voice. The guard looked up from his newspaper.

"Mr. Fullbuster, sir! My apologies! Please, go right on ahead! Have a pleasant day!" the guard squeaked out, scared of angering the head of research and development, the second most powerful man in the company.

"That's what I thought." Gray replied before continuing on to the elevators and ascending to the top floor. As he stepped off the elevator, he noticed Cana working hard. He still couldn't believe it. He, Cana, and Natsu frequently went out for drinks together, and he had often witnessed the woman down entire barrels of alcohol, so to see her work behind a desk, and diligently for that matter, astounded him.

"How's it going Cana? That dumbass still having you run his errands for him?" he asked smirking and leaning onto the table.

"One, I don't run Natsu's errands, I keep him in line when it comes to running the company. Two, if you don't stop trying to flirt with me right now, I will take that arrogant smirk on your face and shove it up one of your researcher's ass." Cana replied with a glare in her eye.

'Scary' Gray thought. He immediately turned and continued on to the wide double doors at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, and Gray, before you go see Natsu you might want to put your clothes back on." She said with a small smirk on her face.

"Wha! When did that happen! Where did my pants go!" Gray started flailing around before noticing his trousers were hanging off the edge of Cana's desk.

As he reached for them, Cana grabbed his hand and with an angry look said, "If you ever leave you clothes on my desk again I'll sow them to your skin, got it."

"Yes ma'am." Gray couldn't put his pants on fast enough. Approaching the doors, he thought about knocking before thinking 'screw it' and barged into the office. He saw Natsu sitting on the ground, looking out the window at the city, a bottle of fire brandy beside him.

"You shouldn't drink when you're on the job Natsu. You might get fired." Gray said with a smirk as he approached the man.

"And you shouldn't order you superiors around, underling." The pinkhead replied without turning around.

"What did you just call me!" Gray yelled before lunging at Natsu. Natsu quickly rolled out of the way before grabbing the dazed man in a chokehold. They continued to fight on the ground for another 10 minutes before they pulled apart, panting.

"Thanks Gray. I needed this." Natsu said, getting up.

"Don't mention it. We going out drinking again? Like every year?"

"Yeah. Let's do it. After work meet me in front of the building. Oh, and bring your bike." Natsu answered. For the 10 years that the two have known each other, every year they would hang out on the anniversary of Igneel's death. The two would always fight and act like complete rivals, but they both knew they had each other's backs. Gray was the one who gave Natsu a place to stay and food to eat whenever Natsu couldn't find enough cash on the streets. Both were orphans, but Gray was lucky enough to be adopted by a woman named Ur, who had lost her own child a few years before she adopted Gray and his foster brother Lyon.

"Alright, now get back to work. I want the projection screen ready for final testing by Friday."

"Aye aye, sir!" Gray cheekily replied with a quick salute before dodging the lamp thrown at his head and running out of the office.

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky by the time the Gray and his roaring motorcycle stopped in front of the building. Dragontech Inc. The world leader in technological innovations. Founded and operated by the one and only Natsu Dragneel, Dragontech Inc. produces anything and everything. From high-end automobiles to nanobots. With world-renowned fame, the company is richer than most of the world's nations. Gray stared at the large building seemingly piercing the sky. He still couldn't believe that idiot of a friend managed to take a crazy idea from his days on the streets and turn it into reality. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice roar of an engine before he was blinded by headlights.<p>

"You should pay more attention to what's around you pervert. And put on your pants." Natsu yelled as he pulled up to Gray on his bike.

"Wha! How did they even manage to come off! I'm sitting down!" Gray yelled, frantically throwing on his black jeans. His half buttoned dress shirt, black jeans, and ice blue sneakers, coupled with his messy hair and 'chill' attitude always managed to make a hit with the ladies. Looking at his counterpart, he noticed something different.

Natsu's usual white coat was replaced with a black dress shirt with an electric blue outline, rolled up sleeves, untucked and unbuttoned at the top. And instead of his usual slacks, he was wearing black jeans that pooled just a little at his black and neon blue Nikes. As always, his ever-present white scaled scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"Dude, what's with the getup?"

"I thought I'd change it up a bit." Natsu replied.

"I think it looks great on you," Cana said as she pulled up on her own bike. "So, we heading out or what?"

"Your demon secretary is coming with us?" Gray hissed at Natsu.

"I heard that." Cana yelled from her seat on the bike.

"Yeah, don't worry, it'll be great." Natsu answered. "Let's go. Follow me." Hopping back on his bike, he let it roar before speeding off down the road, leaving behind skid marks.

"Oi, slow down!" Gray yelled.

"I think you're losing." Cana yelled before speeding off after Natsu, leaving Gray fumbling with his own bike.

* * *

><p>They pulled up in front of a bar that looked quite spacious on the inside, yet had literally hundreds of people crowded around the entrance, trying to get in.<p>

"If you're a man then shut up and wait!" yelled the bouncer, a large man with silver hair and sideburns.

"Elfman! What's up man?" Natsu yelled, pushing his way through the crowd to get to the large man blocking the entrance.

"Natsu! And Gray and Cana! You guys are true men! Go inside! Mira-nee is running the bar tonight!" Elfman screamed into Natsu face before allowing him into the bar. The Strauss Bar and Grill was one of the best places to eat in Magnolia. Always a high priority on anybody's list of places to eat and drink, the place was never crowded and serviced only select people. They weren't necessarily rich or famous, just nice and good friends with the Strauss family.

As the trio walked in, they noticed more of their friends hanging out. In the corner booth were Jet, Droy, and Levy with the first two trying not to stare at their female friend as she read her book. On the opposite side of the bar, sitting by himself was Laxus, a 'freelance fighter'. Really, he was just muscle for hire. Really, really, expensive, famous muscle. A few years back, he had participated in Magnolia's Ultimate Fighter Tournament and at the age of 21 sailed through to first place. By now, he was practically a celebrity.

Settling themselves down at the bar, they waited until the white-haired bartender noticed them.

"Natsu! Gray! Cana! It's so nice to see you guys! Here, have a pitcher each, on the house." The bartender said with a cheery smile. The truth was, Mirajane was half the reason why the Strauss Bar and Grill was so popular. Mirajane would occasionally model for various magazines and once word got out that she worked at the bar, every man from Magnolia to the next town over wanted to order a drink from her.

"Thanks, Mira. I… I mean we, appreciate it." Natsu replied with a kind smile that caused the young bartender to turn around with a faint blush.

"So, Natsu. Another year gone by. Let's hope the next one will be better, eh." Gray said, raising his pitcher and clinking it with Natsu's before gulping half of it down.

"Oi, Mira! Another pitcher here. Actually, just keep 'em coming." Cana yelled, having already chugged her entire pitcher without batting an eye.

"Calm down, Cana. I don't want to have to deal with a hung-over you tomorrow." Natsu warned.

As the evening went on, the trio laughed and chatted about trivial things. Some time later, Lissana, another Strauss sibling, showed up and after the bar closed for the night, Mira and Elfman joined into the little group. They drank and laughed and sang well into the night. Before he even noticed, Natsu realized it was already 3am.

"Oi, I better get going. I have to go to work in the morning." Natsu said getting up.

"No you don't. You're the boss." Cana replied, a faint blush from the alcohol dusting her cheeks.

"Don't make me have another talk with you, Ms. Secretary. And you're obviously too drunk to get home yourself. Let's go, you can crash at my place, it's closer." Natsu said, looking at the still drinking woman.

"Is my boss inviting me to his place at three in the morning?" replied Cana, adding a flirtatious tone.

"Hey, if you wanna pass out on the streets, fine by me." He said, turning slightly to cover his blush. Although he would never admit it out loud, he had somewhat of a crush on his secretary. He knew it would be wrong, but that didn't stop him from fantasizing.

"Alright, let's go. But make sure we don't crash. My boss will kill me if I'm late tomorrow." Cana said, getting up, a small smirk on her face.

As the two opened the door to leave, an explosion shook the ground and made the lights flicker. Everybody rushed outside to check it out. There, in the middle of the city, was a large black silhouette, easily 50 feet tall with glowing red eyes, horns, and a nasty looking set of teeth. It swung its arm at a nearby building destroying it and sending debris flying everywhere. It turned to the group standing outside the bar.

"Everybody run!" was the last thing everybody heard before a black beam from the demon's mouth shot the ground in front of them sending them flying.

With his ears ringing and his head pounding, the last thing Natsu saw was the large black beast converging on him and his unconscious friends before his vision blackened and he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How did you guys like it? Make sure to leave a comment. I don't much care for flames, so any and all of them will be fed to Natsu. I'm sure he thanks you for the snack. Make sure to check back for updates.<strong>

**-Spark D. Ryu**


	3. Inner Fire

**Hey, what's up everybody? Like I said, I plan to update as much as possible before July gets here. I can't promise an update a day, but I'll try my best. We finally get some action in this one! Well, enough of me blabbering, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Does Natsu ever go on a date with Erza? No? Well I guess that means I don't own Fairy Tail. Damn.**

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaah!"<p>

Natsu's eyes shot open at the sound of the shriek. He pushed himself up off the ground, stumbling around before regaining his balance. His vision, dark and blurry, wasn't in a hurry to clear itself up. When his eyes finally focused he found the source of the distressed scream. Mirajane, being held in the grasp of the large demonic shadow looming over him.

Natsu looked around frantically, taking note of the leveled buildings and flames all around him. The rest of his friends were on the ground scattered around. Whipping his head back to Mira he felt a sharp pang in the back of his head.

"Damn it," he grunted. "Hold on, Mira! I'm coming!" he yelled, despite the pounding in his head. He found a large chunk of rock lying next to him. Picking it up he threw it at the demon's head with everything he had. To the demon, it was like a pesky fly that flew into its face.

The enraged stare turned to Natsu as it less loose a tremendous roar before flinging Mira to the ground.

"Natsu!"

"Mira!" Natsu sprinted forwards just barely catching Mira before they slammed to the ground, Natsu holding Mira protectively to his chest. "Come on, we have to run!"

They struggled to get up and just barely avoided a swing from the demon's arm. As they sprinted towards their friends lying on the ground, they were thrown forward, skidding along the ground.

"Ugh." Natsu pushed himself up once more. He looked at the demon, which was preparing another large beam in its mouth. He looked behind at his friends, unconscious and Mira struggling to get back up, blood flowing from cuts along her arms. His vision suddenly turned red and blurry. He realized his head was bleeding and dying his usually pink hair a dark red.

'Damn it!' he thought. I have to protect them. He turned towards the demon, which was just about to fire. Natsu threw his arms out to the side, blocking his friends from the blast.

"NATSU!" was the last thing he heard before he felt a tremendous pain in his chest and was sent flying.

'Is this it? Is this really the end? NO! I can't die yet! I have to protect my friends! I have to… have to…' he thought as his mind slipped further and further into the darkness. Just as he was about to completely surrender to the darkness around him, he saw an image of his father, only he wasn't human.

* * *

><p>Igneel stood in front of Natsu, darkness all around the two of them. The great red dragon lowered his head and in his eye Natsu could see his father.<p>

"Natsu, is this all? Are you ready to surrender that fast? Ready to slip away and leave your friends defenseless?" growled the large beast.

"What, no! Father, I… I want to protect them. I HAVE to protect them! But I don't know how… tell me how, father. Please, tell me how to save my friends." Natsu pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

"Look within you, son. Look for what has always been there. You have the power to save your friends just as that demon has the power to kill them. Look within your heart, son. You will find the answer." The dragon growled in reply, before pulling its head back and letting loose a mighty roar, spewing flames all over and around Natsu.

Natsu didn't even flinch, he just stared at the flames, all the colors they held, and felt the heat of those flames. He watched as the flames illuminated the darkness around him, surrounding him in a white light so brilliant he was blinded even through closed eyes.

He felt something inside of him. In his chest, a powerful heat was building, as thought his very insides were on fire. The feeling spread throughout his body, as he felt power surge through him.

* * *

><p>Natsu eyes flew open. He realized he was still flying through the air. He suddenly hit the ground, causing a huge cloud of debris to fly up as the pavement beneath him shattered leaving him in a small crater, half buried in rubble.<p>

"Natsu! NATSU! Get up! You can't die!" Mira's voice reached his ears. Once again he felt the intense heat within him. A fire that burned in his chest. The power coursed through his veins, as his vision suddenly became sharp and clear, his head no longer pounded with the beat of his heart which had slowed down to a steady rhythm.

Realizing he knew what he had to do, but not how to do it, he tentatively released some of the power in his body. Flames erupted all around him, sending debris flying and releasing a small pillar of fire from where he now stood.

Understanding what the vision of his dragon-father had said, he rushed towards the demon, letting loose a roar as he jumped over his friends and sent a spray of fire at the demon from his flaming hand.

The demon stumbled backwards, surprised by the sudden flames. It gave a mighty roar as it swung its fist at Natsu, who released some flames from his feet to propel himself backwards.

Using the same technique, he propelled himself up to the demon's face before delivering a mighty flame covered fist to side of the demon's head, knocking it off of its feet and sending it flying backwards.

Before the demon could do anything else, Natsu came up with an idea and brought his hands to his mouth, creating a funnel before directing the power inside to his mouth. Using his hands to funnel the flames he let loose a stream of flames that connected with the demon and caused a huge explosion.

Landing back on the ground, he watched the demon burn away into wisps of black smoke as the fire died down around it.

Mira watched in awe as Natsu fought off the demon, amazed and frightened by what she saw Natsu do. She watched him stand there, covered in flames as they suddenly disappeared and Natsu fell forwards to the ground. Running to him, she noticed he was lying with his eyes closed, quietly breathing. Out of context, it looked like he was sleeping.

She noticed his sneakers had burned off and he was barefoot, the bottom part of his jeans were ripped and burned leaving them tattered halfway up his calf. The sleeves of his shirt were burned off as well, and the front was completely open. Oddly enough though, his signature scarf was as pristine as ever, not even a scorch mark was visible.

Mira blushed slightly as she realized she was staring at him before leaning towards the man and whispering in his ear, "Thank you, Natsu."

From the roof of a building on the other side of the city, a man in robes and a hood looked at the fiery scene. "Looks like we have another mage in this city. Looks like things are about to get interesting."

* * *

><p>An hour after Natsu's defeat of the demon, the rest of gang started waking up, one by one. First Gray, then Elfman, then Cana, and finally Lissana. They all stared around them at the burning piles of rubble around them, before helping Mira move Natsu. They all walked through the streets in their tattered clothing as other people nervously peered out their closed doors and windows, trying to determine if it was safe to come out.<p>

They reached a street corner a few blocks away from the burning mess behind them, before Gray called one of Natsu's butlers to pick them up. They pulled up to Natsu's mansion outside of the city and laid Natsu down on a bed in the infirmary before they all collapsed onto the ground.

Servants started cleaning and treating them as they discussed what had happened. Mira told them about how they were all knocked out by the demon's blast and how Natsu tried to block another blast, at which point Gray grumbled, "That idiot."

She continued to tell them about how Natsu suddenly erupted in flames and kicked the demon's ass before collapsing. They looked at each other. No one had a clue of what to say, so they stayed that way for the next several hours.

They stayed at Natsu's mansion for a month. Natsu finally woke up after sleeping for three days and told the rest about what happened to him. He called the board of directors and told them Dragontech was closed until further notice. The city hadn't sustained too much damage, with the majority being confined to a five-block radius.

News reports put the death toll at an estimate of 178 people, with hundreds more sustaining varying degrees of injuries. There were also reports of a rogue hero covered in flames, who showed up and defeated the evil terrorizing the city.

Over the course of the next few weeks, the members returned to their individual places of residence, except for the Strauss siblings, who were offered to stay at the mansion seeing as how their home had been destroyed.

A heavy air filled the city as life slowly went back to normal for most people. Natsu reopened the company, but left Makarov in charge of most things, preferring to hide himself away in the depths of his building, doing something not even Gray had the privilege of knowing.

Two months after the attack, there had been no other incidents. However, in response, the city upgraded all of its emergency services, and brought in a new Chief of Police, a renowned officer who was both powerful and strict.

As life settled back down in the wake of destruction, there was one question on everybody's mind. 'Will this happen again?'

It was on everybody's mind except for one particular person's, Gray's. Because he had a whole different thought occupying his mind.

'What the hell is going on?' he thought, as he woke up one morning with his entire room encased in ice.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Yeah, I know this one is shorter, but I figured you guys would rather want shorter faster updates than longer slower ones. Besides, I'm kinda tired and running a bit low on creativity so I didn't expand the fight as much as I had originally planned. Anyways, once again leave a comment and look out for the next update. Till next time.<strong>

**-Spark D. Ryu**


End file.
